


To My Daughters

by Lumax033



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ahead, Family Fluff, Feels, read the silver eyes through chapter eight for more refrence, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumax033/pseuds/Lumax033
Summary: Henry writes each of his girls a letter before he opens the door.





	1. Charlie...

**Author's Note:**

> I really cried writing this.  
> If confused: read The Silver Eyes through chapter eight for more understanding and reference.

 

Dear Charlie,

_I want you to know that I love and always will. You have always been my rainbow during the storm and always will be._

_I don't want to do this but it is the only way to give you what you need. You have always talked about wanting to go to college and become an engineer and I hope you go on and achieve your dreams._

_These dreadful creatures I created have done enough damage to this family._

_Today they will stop._

_Every night I am haunted by the dreams of what happened to your sister and I always will be._

_You will go and live with Aunt Jen until you turn sixteen then you are able to leave and go where you want._

_Your mother is leaving and taking Max._

_It is up to you to find a safe place for Madelyn, your mother doesn't want her. I have faith in you._

_I want you to know that i did this purely out of love and will love you forever._

_If you ever come back to the house, you can take anything you want._

_You will never know how much I love you, Charlotte. I know you will go places._

_Dad loves you,_

_Henry._


	2. Max...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry writes his letter to Max next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is even worse.
> 
> read Max's Weird and Tragic History to understand.

Dear Maxie,

_I love you so so much and don't think I'm doing this because you did something wrong._

_I am doing this to relive you of your pain._

_I am letting the very animatronic kill me that almost killed you._

_I want you to know that I wish you the very best._

_You are meant to do great things and will go very far._

_You are the perfect little girl and I hope you realize that._

_Don't tell your sisters but you have always been my favorite._

_Never lose what makes you special, Maxine._

_You are such a caring little girl, and I love you for that._

_Lift those up as I have lifted you._

_I will love you forever, my perfect little angel._

_With huge hopes for your future,_

_Daddy._

 

 


	3. Madelyn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His final letter is to Madelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy!

Dear Maddy,

_Madelyn, you have always been such a bright little girl..._

_I couldn't express how much I love you in this one letter, but I want you to know that I love you to the moon and back and have high hopes for your future._

_I know that you will go great places and be the girl you have always been meant to be._

_You are such a bright and happy child, and I always smile around you._

_Maddy, I know this is sad, but it is the only way to give you and your sisters what you need._

_Charlie is in charge of finding you a place to stay and I know you will end up somewhere that you will be happy._

_If there was any one thing I could ask from you is that I want you to always be yourself._

_You are such a smart and beautiful girl._

_I never want you to forget that._

_stay smart, stay happy, stay you._

_I love you so much, Maddy_

_Daddy._


End file.
